The life of a Slayer
by Joaslover
Summary: this is really just me messing around with the Character Spike and my love for him... So this is just kinda Spike finding another girl that has an interest in him after Buffy.. Hope you enjoy!


**ok My first story... this story really isn't A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story and has a different character other than Buffy.. So I'll probably only post this chapter. But I hope you like it(:**

Strobe lights, flashing. Loud music, blaring. Dancing people, everywhere. Where am I? A club. Now don't get me wrong… I'm not a partying type girl, at all. I've had a sip of alcohol in my entire life. I only took that sip was because I had a mix up and thought it was my drink.

So you may be thinking, 'Then why the heck are you at a club?' well can you keep a secret? I'm a Vampire Slayer. And no, My name is not 'Buffy' even though I have met her. But anyways my name is Samantha, but I'd much rather be called Sam. So call me that ok? But back to the point of why I'm here, the truth is, Vampire's love clubs. Not that hard to figure out right? Drunken people are always the easiest kill. Well next to drunken skanks… but you can find those here too. Anyways, on mission's like this… you need to have the act. That you're a drunk and that you'll be easy to lore out. So here I am. A club and I really hate those. But I can dance, and I love dancing. So I'm always out on the dance floor. Sadly not in the middle, I'm close to the doors, and I'm always watching… even though I can't show it.

One of the worst parts about being a slayer is falling in love with a Vampire. Trust me, I would know. So as soon as I felt _that_ hand on my waist, my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly my head was no longer clear, and my watch was momentarily interrupted.

"Spike" I whispered, knowing that even with the loud music pulsing throughout the room, he could hear me.

"Sam" he replied, I felt his breath tickling my ear.

I turned to face Spike's cloudy blue eyes stare into my green ones.

"You really need to go…" I started before he interrupted me.

"But, how much fun is dancing without a partner?" a smirk pulling onto his pale white face.

I almost let myself laugh… but I was on a hunt, not a date. "I'm on a job. So, Spike, I think I must keep my dancing to me, myself, and I."

He leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear, yet again. "I know for a fact that even _you_ enjoy dancing with a partner. I also, happen to excel in both dancing, and finding vampires… you know… me being one and all..." he continued to speak, letting his English accent run through each of his words knowing that I have a weakness for when he talks to me like this. "So what do you say?"

My head and heart are pounding harder then the drums that are playing in this song. He knows that I'm gonna say yes, he knows my feelings for him even more than I do myself, which is so not fair. "Fine," I hear myself say "but only because I could use your help."

Spike grabbed my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity, as I do every time his skin even brushes against mine. I know… that whole electricity thing is such a 'cliché' I used to think that too. That was until I met him.

We danced, and danced and about an hour till closing I just happened to see him creep toward the back door way with her. I stiffened, and Spike knew and looked too. "It's about bloody time. Let's get this show on the road.'

Next I knew we were one the move. Spike was just two steps behind mine. We snuck out behind them. First I saw him… He was easily 6'2 and he had black hair that almost blended into the night. He was pushing something or someone into a wall. Then I remembered what I was doing and why I was here. Spike knew what was coming next, he ran, blindingly fast. Just in time too, because the vampire had his fangs ready and out… ready for his first kill of the night. Spike on the other hand surprised him and had him turned around with his back now facing the wall, each arm pinned on the barrier. Now my part was coming into play. I pulled the wooden stake out my thigh pocket that I made for occasions just like this. I took my stake and sent it straight through his heart. Making the Vampire disappear, it was a clean fight. The cleanest that I've had in a while… and it was thanks to Spike. I glanced at him a smile beginning to form upon my face.

I turned to the girl... she was past out with a drunken phase. She's wake up remembering nothing. We checked her wallet, called a cab, and sent her to her house. But now, I was alone with Spike… the thought sent my pulse flying. I turned to face him and caught him staring at me. The thing about Spike… he's one of those guys that if you catch him looking, he doesn't even flinch.

"So, who's next?" He broke the silence. I didn't even know there was one until he said something. It had just been him and I staring intently into each other's eyes. So startled, I turned around and started walking, "I don't know," I said. "Lets see."


End file.
